


Day 29: Role Playing

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, M/M, Mild Fluff, Role Playing, day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: college is in full swing, sorry for the delay





	Day 29: Role Playing

**Author's Note:**

> college is in full swing, sorry for the delay

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, Tony.” Steve mutters rolling onto his side, away from his boyfriend.

“Steve, come on,” Tony pleaded. “It isn’t _that_ bad.” Steve makes a noise that seems like a chuckle but really resembles more of a choking cat as he sits up. It’s apparent he won’t be going to bed any time soon.

“Isn’t that bad? For God’s sake, Tony! You...you’re asking me to treat you like one of my students.” Tony just shrugs. Steve sighs and shakes his head.

“Let me...think about it.” Tony seems happy with this answer and nods, shoving his face into Steve’s neck.

“Okay. How about some regular, vanilla sex in the meantime?” Tony purrs, licking a fading hickey just beneath the collar of Steve’s t-shirt. Steve chuckles and flips them over, looming over Tony.

“That,” He says with a small rotation of his hips. “I will gladly do.”  
***   
They don’t speak of the roleplaying all week. Steve goes to work, then to the gym, and then goes home to make dinner. Tony gets home, eats, then submerges himself in the basement turned workshop until ungodly hours of the morning, sliding into bed just hours before Steve usually pulls himself out of bed.

It’s their routine.

Until it isn’t.

It’s a Friday night, and Steve is fried. His last class of the day, his senior honors history class, was rowdy and hard to manage. He wrote three detention slips in two days and had to call home for one particular occurrence. Needless to say, Steve was very much looking forward to going home, taking a shower so hot his skin would be red, drinking a beer or two and watching mindless television. Maybe Tony would make an appearance tonight, pulling himself from his lab long enough to pay attention to Steve for even a few minutes.

He unlocks the door and stops just over the threshold. Tony is standing at the stove, pasta sauce simmering and what can only be Maria Stark’s famous ravioli boiling next to it.

“Hi,” Tony says when he notices Steve staring. “Sam called, said you could use a little pick me up.” Tony says as Steve crosses the room. Tony plants a chaste kiss on his lips and Steve settles around his back so he can hold him while Tony still cooks.

“I love it. Thank you.” Steve says against the warm skin of Tony’s neck. “I love you.” Tony blushes and Steve swears he can feel the butterflies in Tony’s stomach.

“I love you, too.” Tony says leaning back into the embrace. “Oh, Mom says hi and she wants to have us over for dinner soon.” Tony adds. Steve grins against his neck and huffs a small laugh.

“I _knew_ you didn’t make the ravioli.” Tony laughs, throwing his head back against Steve’s shoulder.

“Like Mom would ever give away her most prized possession.” Tony says as he stirs the sauce. “Now get off me, you lug. I have to finish making dinner.”

They eat by candle light and polish off a bottle of wine, chatting idly and telling stories. They cleanup in comfortable silence, in a safe little bubble.

Then the bubble pops.

“Tony,” Steve starts nervously as they make their way to the living room. “I would like to try role-playing with you, but I don’t want to bring my work into the bedroom.” He says running his thumb over his boyfriend’s knuckles. Tony’s face falls slightly, but he bounces back quickly.

“I understand completely.” Tony says reassuringly. Steve smiles, squeezing his hand. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Tony says with a serious glint in his eye.

“There is something I want to do, though.” Steve says quietly. “If you want to, that is.” Tony nods, quirking an eyebrow curiously. Steve leans into his face and stops when their lips are only an inch apart.

“I want you to fuck me in your lab.” Steve whispers. Tony blinks at him in shock, licking his lips. “Does that sound good to you, Dr. Stark?” Tony shudders and nods his head.

“It sure does, baby.” He says connecting their lips in a heated kiss. “Say it again.” Tony begs, rubbing the heel of his hand into the bulge of Steve’s jeans.

“Dr. Stark.” Steve moans. “Dr. Stark, I need you to look over my invention for the— for the science fair.” Steve says with a crimson blush. “It’s downstairs. Can I show you?” Tony groans and nods, following Steve as he leads him to the lab.


End file.
